The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrical components, such as three-phase static switches, may be subject to electrical faults and the forces associated therewith. The fault forces can be in a range of about 4,000 to about 5,000 pounds of force at 100 kAIC. To contain these forces, support braces can be utilized that can withstand those forces. The typical static switches can be disposed in a cabinet and bolted down and spaced apart from one another. For example, the heat sinks for the static switch can be bolted through insulation devices, without an ability to absorb the forces. As a result, significant structural supports are required.